Wonder Woman (ElectricMayhem's)
'''Wonder Woman '''is a Wonder Woman film by ElectricMayhem. It stars Rachel Nichols as Princess Diana/Wonder Woman, Rosie Huntington-Whiteley as Barbara A. Minerva/Cheetah, and Channing Tatum as Steve Trevor. Plot The Crash On the island of Themyscaira, Princess Diana is training in battle against her aunt Antiope, when they hear a loud crash nearby. Despite Antiope's warnings, Diana goes to investigate. She discovers that it was an airplane that crashed on the island. In the airplane is a man named Steve Trevor. Steve is brought to Queen Hippolyta, who asks him why he's on the island. Steve says he was transporting a military weapon made by Dr. Minerva to a military base. Steve is kept in prison while the Amazons work on fixing his plane so he can leave. The Invisible Jet Months later, when they fail to fix the airplane, Hippolyta decides that Steve be taken back home in the invisible jet. Diana volunteers to do it. Diana lets Steve out of the prison and takes him to the jet. They return to Steve's home in New York City. However, the invisible jet landing in New York gets the attention of the government, who come and take the jet. They bring Wonder Woman into custody, where she is interrogated by General Dragmond. She explains to him why she had to bring Steve back to New York, but General Dragmond doesn't believe her. A Villain Is Born Meanwhile, in her lab, Dr. Minerva is working on her newest project... a regeneration serum. She already made an untested prototype of it, which is what Steve was transporting. She injects some of the serum into her arm. She then cuts herself a little bit to see if it will heal. It does so, but suddenly she starts growing cheetah-like fur and ears. She even sprouts a cheetah tail. Eventually, she becomes a fully-mutated cheetah creature. While she still has control over herself, she goes to warn the military of the side effects, but suddenly loses control and goes on a rampage. New York Battle In New York, Diana escapes the government facility she's being held in and meets up with Steve at Central Park. Steve decides to help her get her invisible jet back, when suddenly the police zoom by in hot pursuit of two bank robbers in a getaway vehicle. Diana goes to see what's going on, and when the robbers start firing their guns at the police car, Diana goes to stop them. She runs in front of the criminals' car and stops it with her bare hands. She punches through the windshield and pulls the driver out. She drop kicks him into the air. The other robber gets out and shoots at her, but she deflects it with her bullet proof bracelets. She ties up the criminal easily with the Lasso of Truth, and hands him over to the police. The police thank her. Soon, she becomes famous, and is dubbed "Wonder Woman" by the public. The Call of the Wild Wonder Woman stays with Steve for the next few days. Steve gets a call from Dr. Minerva, who tells him that the serum isn't ready. Steve asks if she's okay, but she just ignores him and asks him where he is. He tells her he's in New York, and suddenly, she loses control again. Minerva goes on another rampage, and runs off into the woods as the govenment arrives. She eventually arrives at a small town outside New York City, where she steals a hoody from a local store and wears it to hide her fur. The Storm is Coming The next day, Steve's house is raided by special agents, who take him and Diana to a secret base called Perimiter Z. At Perimiter Z, the two are interrogated. Meanwhile, Cheetah loses control again and goes on a killing spree through the small town she's in. She arrives in New York City, where she frees some cheetahs from their cages and forms a cheetah army. She and her army go on a rampage, flipping over cars, killing civilians and causing mayhem. Diana escapes Perimiter Z, frees Steve, and heads out into the city to stop the cheetah rampage. Steve assembles some friends to help him evacuate the city, while Diana heads straight into battle with Dr. Minerva. Final Battle Diana has an epic battle with Dr. Minerva, but Minerva gets the upper hand. Meanwhile, Steve and his friends save a little girl cornered by a pack of cheetahs. Suddenly, Steve is attacked and nearly mauled to death by a cheetah. Steve's friends try saving him, but they are attacked by cheetahs as well. Diana is struggling in battle with Minerva as well. Just as Minerva is about to kill her, Diana pulls out the Lasso of the Truth. She wraps it around her neck and chokes her with it. She then punches her in the face, sending her flying off into the air. As Minerva falls to the ground, she is impaled on a sharp piece of wreckage sticking up out of the ground. Diana rushes to save Steve and his friends. They are severely injured, so she brings them to the hospital. Animal control arrives and handles the cheetahs. Diana gets her jet back from the military and takes off back to Themyscaira, but not before saying goodbye to Steve Trevor. A statue is made in honor of "Wonder Woman" in New York City, Perimeter Z is shut down by the government, all other regeneration serums made my Minerva are disposed of, and Minerva is given a proper funeral. In a mid-credits scene, news reporter Clark Kent gets a call from Steve Trevor. Steve tells him "they" know who he is, and that "they" would like to speak with him. Cast *Rachel Nichols as Princess Diana/Wonder Woman *Channing Tatum as Steve Trevor *Julia Roberts as Queen Hippolyta *Rosie Huntington-Whiteley as Dr. Barbara A. Minerva/Cheetah *Lucy Lawless as Antiope *John Malkovich as General Dragmond *Armie Hammer as Clark Kent Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:EM's Universe Category:Wonder Woman franchise